


The Heart Monitor

by GuineverePendragon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineverePendragon/pseuds/GuineverePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beeping of a heartrate monitor filled the white-walled hospital room. The room smelled of hand sanitizer, and the air was chilly.<br/>“How about when we went to Vegas?” Phil asked. “That was a fun trip.”<br/>Dan locked gazes with Phil, but said nothing. Dan’s skin was paler than usual, his eyes losing more of their bright life every hour.<br/>“Everything’s going to be okay,” Phil assured his best friend. Dan nearly scoffed, as if that was an impossible thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Monitor

“Dan, do you remember when we first decided to start our gaming channel?” Phil asked quietly. Dan nodded weakly, giving no verbal response.  
The beeping of a heartrate monitor filled the white-walled hospital room. The room smelled of hand sanitizer, and the air was chilly.  
“How about when we went to Vegas?” Phil asked. “That was a fun trip.”  
Dan locked gazes with Phil, but said nothing. Dan’s skin was paler than usual, his eyes losing more of their bright life every hour.  
“And when we decided that we wanted to write a book,” Phil said with a sad smile. “That was life changing.”  
Dan remained silent, so Phil reached out for Dan’s hand, grasping it in his own.  
“Everything’s going to be okay,” Phil assured his best friend. Dan nearly scoffed, as if that was an impossible thought.  
For a week this was the routine. Phil trying to coax Dan back to his old self, trying to get him to say more than a few words every day. Ever since the car accident, Dan hadn’t been the same. Phil desperately wanted to see Dan’s eyes light up along with his smile. Phil wanted Dan to be happy, like how things used to be. However the situation was grave and Phil knew time was running out. Injuries like that would be quick to claim their victims, but trying to stay strong was all that Phil could do for Dan’s sake.  
“It’s kind of amazing, the world we’ve built together,” Phil said as he rubbed his fingers on Dan’s knuckles. “Only seven years ago we didn’t know each other, and now we live together, we have a channel together, we wrote a book, went on tour. It’s something from a dream, really.”  
“Yeah,” Dan muttered weakly in response. Phil smiled, glad to hear Dan’s voice, if only for a moment.  
Phil could feel his heart beating nervously against his chest, almost as if warning him of the future.  
Suddenly the heart rate monitor slowed down, drawing Dan’s eyes wearily. Phil refused to look, denying the possibility that something could be wrong. Phil could feel Dan’s hands grow colder as they began to shake.  
“Everything’s fine,” Phil assured him. Dan looked at Phil like he was insane.  
A nurse came running into the room, quickly checking a bunch of vitals. She assured both men that everything was fine, but left the room looking like she was a deer in the headlights.  
“She’s lying,” Dan mumbled, closing his eyes.  
“Open your eyes,” Phil demanded. Dan obliged, though he took to staring out the window.  
Phil took this moment to stare at Dan’s eyes, trying to memorize their brown pattern. He took note of how they gleamed almost golden in the sunlight that shone through the open window. Despite constantly being above prominent sleep-deprived bags, Dan’s eyes were the first thing Phil would notice about Dan.  
“Dan, can you talk about something?” Phil requested with a soft voice.  
Dan turned his head to look at Phil. “What?” He whispered.  
“Anything, I just need to hear your voice,” Phil pleaded. Dan’s eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head.  
“I can’t,” Dan responded weakly.  
“It’s alright,” Phil assured the younger man, releasing the grip on his hand. “We can talk later.”  
But later was a luxury they would not receive, for at that moment the heart monitor went crazy. Doctors rushed into the room, one carrying a defibrillator and preparing it for use. One nurse shut the window and drew the blinds closed.  
Everything started going blurry to Phil as the commotion proceeded. His brain couldn’t handle the sensory overload. He tried looking at Dan, but the younger one was now out of sight, blocked by the doctors and nurses.  
Phil knew that the doctor’s efforts were pointless. Time after time it had been explained that the injuries from the crash were severe internally, even if nothing seemed too bad on the exterior.  
Soon enough, the efforts of the doctors and nurses ended up being fruitless. The heart monitor slowed down before flat lining completely. A doctor sent a nurse to get a sheet to cover the body. The room nurse offered her apologies, though they went unheard. Then, she began ushering him out of the room. And then Dan started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I hope that ending wasn’t too confusing. I got the idea in my head to try one of those totally abrupt endings that would end in a completely different way than the reader expected. For those of you who did not get the ending, first try reading it again, knowing how it ends. If you still don’t get it, here is the explanation: The story is written to make the reader believe that Dan has been in a car accident and sustained severe internal injuries that left him in the hospital with a limited number of days, and his state is so weak that he can barely even communicate anymore. However, in reality it is Phil who was in the accident and he is desperately trying to hear Dan’s voice and see his eyes as much as possible, because he knows that his time will be up soon.  
> Please let me know how I did, and if you want more stories like this. I’m planning to write more stories under Merlin tags, but I thought it best to write a Phan story before a Merlin one.


End file.
